El diario
by Hyowoot
Summary: Minish cap- Ezlo ha encontrado el diario de link y ha decidido leerlo, pero, que tanto puede tener ese diario?
1. Que es esto?

Holi a ti, que estas leyendo esto, primero que nada gracias por leer este fic, no me culpes si me quedo mal es el primero que hago.

* * *

Ellos se encontraban en la casa de link, habían decidido tomarse el día libre después de todo solo faltaba un elemento.

-Ezlo voy a conseguir un poco de rupias para que podamos comprar algo, ¡Vamos!

-Emm… Yo te espero aquí.

-Bueno! ¡No me tardo!

-Al fin se fue… Bueno este niño debe tener algo interesante aquí…

Ezlo comenzó a buscar dentro de un cajón al parecer con cosas que le pertenecían a Link.

¡A ha! ¡Un diario! *Da-da-da daa!* Espera... ¿Un diario? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué hace un chico con un diario? ¡Digo! ¡Un DIARIO!, Bueno veamos.

-Hmm… Busquemos algo sobre Zelda...

Ezlo comenzó a pasar las hojas, hasta que encontró páginas en las que parecía haber algo interesante sobre ella.

-Así que al parecer si es el diario de Link ¿eh? Veamos…

* * *

-¡Zelda! ¡Ven hay algo que quiero mostrarte! – Link parecía muy emocionado.

-¿Link?¿Que pas-

El la tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr lejos de donde se encontraban, aunque él estaba feliz Zelda parecía enojada.

-¡Link, Espera!

-¡Sígueme!

Llegaron a una parte del bosque minish, Link se detuvo y señalo a un pequeño arbusto con flores.

-¿Qué pasa?- Zelda miro por un momento el pequeño arbusto y pudo mirar una pequeña mariposa.-¿Una mariposa?

-Sí, pero esta es brillante. Y además bonita.

-Escuche que esa clase de mariposas le dan algo a la gente que las atrapa.

-Entonces, ¿La atrapamos?

-¿Tú crees que sea necesario?

-No lo sé…-Link se quedo pensando por un momento- ¡Hagámoslo!

Link tomo nuevamente la mano de Zelda y juntos atraparon a la mariposa, y esta comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos.

-Nosotros, ¿deberíamos besarnos?

* * *

-¡¿Q-QUE?! ¡¿El dijo que?! ¡¿En serio?!...

Supongo que eso fue cuando eran niños, bueno son niños pero aquí son MAS niños. Ese Link… Pequeño tosco.

* * *

Si te gusto por favor haz review para que lo continué y si no solo dímelo y no me mates, acepto cualquier tipo de criticas.


	2. Los intentos, un final y Agradecimientos

_Ella me volteo a ver, yo también y nosotros…Nos besamos._

_En realidad eso no paso. (Pero debió haber pasado)._

_-¿Deberíamos besarnos? Link pensaba que pasaría si el dijera esas palabras, Pero Zelda hablo._

_-Creo que debemos pedir un deseo, Link._

_-(Yo debo, pedir… ¿un deseo? Hmm mi deseo sería que Zelda me besara. No espera, eso no ¿O sí?, Creo que si ese es mi deseo)_

_-(Creo que mi deseo es que link se haga más fuerte)_

_En cuanto ellos pidieron su deseo la mariposa desapareció dejando brillos solamente._

_-Cual fue tu deseo link?_

_-Eh… Esto… Se supone que si dices tu deseo no se cumple, ¡Así que no puedo decírtelo! ¡Lo siento!_

_-Tienes razón haha… Zelda rió en voz baja._

_-Emm… Puedo decirte algo Zelda?_

_-Claro, que pasa link?_

_-Bueno hay una cosa que quería decirte desde hace tiempo y bueno… es que… tu me-_

_-Princesa Zelda! Princesa Zelda!_

_Era nada más y nada menos que el ministro, estaba buscando a Zelda ya que ella se había escapado del castillo de nuevo, Zelda se despidió y se fue al castillo con el ministro._

_-Ahh!_ _~ Bueno al menos intente decírselo, y la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? … Doy asco._

_Al día siguiente intente de nuevo decírselo a Zelda, pero esta vez intente ir al castillo. Y Bueno…_

_-B-buenos días Zelda! Había algo que quería decirte!_

_-Uh? Que pasa Link?_

_-Q-quería decirte que tu… m-m… SOY ZURDO!_

_-Eh… Ya lo sabía, Link._

_-B-bueno! Eso es todo!_

_Y Simplemente salí corriendo, vaya pero que cobarde soy… Nunca puedo decírselo._

_Finalmente después de días creo que finalmente lo logre, estábamos en el bosque casi como siempre, pero me procure de que ella no se hubiera escapado esta vez._

_-Eh, Zelda, estamos solos ¿verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-Bueno lo que pasa es que desde hace días he intentado decirte que… Bueno… ¡Z-ZELDA TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO!_

_-Link… Yo…_

* * *

-Ezlo! Volví! Siento mucho la tardanza, encontré a un tipo que te daba figuritas por caracolas y bueno era una rifa muy divertida, bueno no importa va-

… … … E-e… Ezlo? De donde… sacaste ese… libro?

-Link! Yo… Eh bueno es un libro y a mí me gusta leer y bueno quería no aburrirme en lo que venias y me puse a leer este libro y trata sobre… Eh… Espadas! Si! Eso es! ¡Espadas!

Ezlo pudo observar que Link estaba ¿Rojo? Parecía muy molesto y a la vez apenado además, Ezlo no actuaba bien.

-¡Dame eso!

Link le arrebato el libro y lo abrazo suavemente.

-T-tu no tenias por que leerlo! Bueno vámonos aun necesitamos ir por el elemento de agua o lo que sea.

Link Guardo el libro en otro lado y procuro que Ezlo no mirara donde quedo, luego tomo a Ezlo, lo puso sobre tu cabeza y salió de la casa.

- Y que sigue después?

-Después de que?

-Tú sabes, la confesión.

- No te lo diré! Ya has hecho suficiente con leer!

Ezlo estuvo intentando que Link le dijera lo que sigue, pero él se negaba y por mas que intentara no lo logro, pero tal vez el vuelva a buscar su diario y leer lo que sigue.

**FIN**

* * *

Bien, Lamento la realmente larga tardanza en el capitulo, pero… Bueno Aparte de la flojera, No se me ocurría nada para el próximo hasta que finalmente Hoy (13/10/12 a las 12:36 hasta la 1:16) me puse a escribir y aquí esta, también estoy pensando en poner que fue lo que respondió Zelda, **TAL VEZ**.

Y Por ultimo quiero agradecer Grandemente a:

**animaster27**: decidí continuarlo después de tanto.

"**Guest**": Hm… Gracias?

**P.Y.Z.K**: Por cierto a mí una amiga me obliga a leer su diario, extraño.

**Magua**: Gracias por tu comentario ;w; Me emocione mucho cuando vi esos reviews.

**P.M**: Gracias por tu review! Me sirvió de mucho!

**Zelink16**: Amo el zelink, así que amo tu nombre!

**Cafekko-Maya-chan**: Vaya con tu sentido entrometido me caíste bien.

**Ninchi Sushari**: Me sirvió mucho! Gracias me ayudaste mucho.

**Arcangel91**: Tú fuiste el primero, así que gracias por leer y me pregunto lo mismo, solo salió eso del diario de mi mente y la figurita Num. 131 en Minish cap, si te preguntas es link y Zelda tomados de la mano.

Bueno, el punto es que todos ustedes me ayudaron a continuar y a mejorar, así que _**GRACIAS**_!


End file.
